Diamond values are determined by the four "C's":clarity, carat, color and cut. The clarity and color of a raw diamonds can be enhanced somewhat, by chemical cleaning or refining and by mechanical polishing. When the characteristic of either or both of these "C's" is improved, greater commercial potential of the diamond can be appreciated, as can its spectacular beauty.
The inventors herein have provided apparatus and a process for chemically cleaning and refining diamonds, for improving the clarity and/or sparkle and/or color thereof. The process can be used before and/or after cutting and polishing the diamond. However, because the process may be harsh on most other materials commonly used in jewelry constructions, it may be necessary to remove the gem-quality cut diamonds from their settings before subjecting them to the process.